Steve Palchuk
|image1 = A Good Guy.png |tv_shows = Trollhunters 3Below Wizards (unreleased) |full_name = Steven Q. Palchuk |age = 16-17 |hair_color = Blonde |eye_color = Brown |race = Human |home = Arcadia Oaks |affiliation = Neutrally Evil (formerly) Good |personality = Mean (formerly), vengeful (formerly), cruel (formerly), loyal, narcissistic, defensive, dim, fearful, confident, tough, kind, stubborn, understanding |relatives = Mr. Palchuk (father) Mrs. Palchuk (mother) Coach Lawrence (stepfather) |friends/allies = Eli Pepperjack (best friend), Aja Tarron, Krel Tarron, Varvatos Vex, Jim Lake Jr., Claire Nuñez, Toby Domzalski, Darci Scott, Shannon Longhannon, Mary Wang, Seamus Johnson, Logan, AAARRRGGHH!!! |enemies = Gumm-Gumms, Goblins, Zeron Omega (deceased), Zeron Alpha (deceased), Gwendolyn, Colonel Kubritz (deceased), General Morando (deceased) |minions = Various jocks |weapon(s) = Fists Baseball Bat Aluminum Foil |likes = Winning, admiration, praise, always being right, stuffing Eli in a locker (formerly), helping Eli with the supernatural, Aja |dislikes = Losing, being vulnerable, his father, evil aliens, being abducted |status = Alive |voiced_by = Steven Yeun |first_appearance = "Becoming: Part 1" (Trollhunters) "Terra Incognita Part Two" (3Below; cameo) "TBA" (Wizards) |last_appearance = "The Eternal Knight: Part 2" (Trollhunters) "A Glorious End, Part Two" (3Below) "TBA" (Wizards) |aka = Steve Dillweed (Toby) Lumbering Oaf, Oaf with golden hair, Snackbutt, Blond and Primitive Oaf, Warrior Oaf (Aja) The Blonde Oaf (Krel) Young Oaf (Vex) |gender = Male |occupation = Student of Arcadia Oaks High Quarterback Creepslayer |romances = Aja Tarron |books = The Adventure Begins The Book of Ga-Huel Age of the Amulet The Way of the Wizard Angor Reborn Arcadia-Con}} Steven "Steve" Palchuk is one of the main stars in the Tales of Arcadia franchise. He appears as a major character of Trollhunters, 3Below, and Wizards. History Backstory Sometimes when he was younger, Steve had a dysfunctional relationship with his father, which possibly triggered his bad behavior and reputation. At some point, his mother began dating his school's gym teacher, Coach Lawrence, which made him feel somewhat uncomfortable and essentially shattered their relationship. Trollhunters (Part One) A Fight With Jim When Eli tells Steve about seeing the trolls on the west bridge the other night, Steve laughs at him and shoves him into a locker. When Jim comes to Eli's defense, Steve challenges him to a fight, which is broken up by Mr. Strickler. However, that does not stop Steve from challenging Jim again. On the day of the fight, Steve is prepared to beat up Jim and starts throwing his fists at him. Luckily, Jim's new amulet gives him the motivation into knocking Steve's tooth out, which leaves Steve determined to get revenge on Jim. The Quest for Vengeance To get his revenge on Jim, Steve becomes Jim's understudy for the school play, since Jim's Trollhunting duties are causing him to slack off on his personal life. Later on, due to Jim's consistent absences, a frustrated Ms. Janeth finally promotes Steve as Romeo and makes Jim the understudy. When Jim babysits Claire's baby brother, Steve gives Claire a ride to a concert she is attending and rubs it in Jim's face. On Jim's birthday, Steve challenges Jim to a race, as another attempt to get his pride back, not knowing that a Stalkling is chasing Jim. Steve's boasting then causes him to lose control of his moped and crash into a bush. After which, he suffers from a mild concussion and is ultimately unable to play Romeo for the school play. The Battle for Prom King After Bular is defeated, Steve gets his tooth replaced and decides to run against Jim and Eli for prom king. In the first event, the boys must come up with a theme for the dance. Eli comes up with an 80s theme, Steve comes up with a beach theme, and Jim accidentally comes up with the idea of using moles, which ends up winning. In the second event, the boys and girls nominated for king and queen have to keep their hands on a truck. When Jim, Steve, and Eli are the only ones left, Jim and Steve start fighting and provoking each other into letting their hands off, but only end up doing it at the same time, which makes Eli the winner. When the pixies attack the school, Steve ends up being haunted by his worst nightmare; being surrounded by many clones of himself. On the night of the dance, Steve shockingly ends up winning, despite losing all of the events. He then starts gloating about his victory, which starts annoying everyone. Trollhunters (Part Two) Steve Becomes Suspicious When Jim goes into the Darklands to rescue Enrique, Claire and Toby decide to cover up his absence by saying that he has a terminal illness. Everyone buys it, but Steve doesn't and decides to figure out what's really going on. He thinks that Jim doesn't want to show his face in school after losing to him in the prom contest. That night, he goes to see Toby find out what's going on with Jim. When he finds Toby waiting for Claire to return with the bridge pieces, he demands him to bring Jim over so he can kiss his toes and admit defeat. Toby uses a magical mask to disguise himself as Jim, which works and Steve has "Jim's" confession recorded on video. Just then, Claire returns and Steve is knocked out cold with one of the bridge pieces. Toby, Claire, and NotEnrique manage to take the unconscious Steve to the park bench, where he gets arrested by a cop who thinks he’s crazy. Forming the Creepslayerz One day, Steve starts taking out the trash, when all of a sudden, he spots a goblin in his garage, much to his shock and fear. Steve decides to go to Eli for some help. Luckily, he and Eli get paired in the latest health class assignment. Steve goes to Eli to ask him for help, but Eli just assumes that Steve is going to be mean to him as always. Steve assures Eli that it isn’t the case, and tells him about the goblin he found in the garage. That afternoon, Steve comes over to Eli's house, where Eli explains that he has been studying the paranormal activity in Arcadia for years, and has concluded that someone must be behind it all. Steve asks Eli why he didn't speak up about it before, to which Eli reminds him that he already did, but Steve shoved him into a locker. The goblin then claims that Jim is the cause of the trouble, and the two decide to investigate for more information. They take Eli's mom's car, Steve justifying that he can't fit everyone (Eli, the goblin and the health class assignment "baby") on his moped. On their way, the goblin escapes and causes the car to crash. The two then arrive at Jim's house, where they overhear Blinky, AAARRRGGHH!!!, and Draal discussing something, not knowing that they are just playing a board game. This causes them to jump to the conclusion that Jim is part of some evil supernatural conspiracy, and they intend to stop him. They find out that Jim is going to the museum and follow him there. The two go back to Eli's house to plan their attack on Jim. They decide to become a team called, “The Creepslayerz” and vow to fight all the supernatural evil in Arcadia. Eli and Steve then go into Eli’s toybox and decide to take some items in there just in cases, such as a bat, shurikens, and even some fireworks. They arrive at the museum, where Eli attempts to distract the guard while Steve secretly follows Jim into the bathroom, so he can stop Jim's "evil plan." He overhears Jim's conversation with Claire and realizes that Jim is a good guy after all. Just then, the gruesome shows up and scares the living daylights out of Steve. Steve then informs Eli of the misunderstanding, and Eli is relieved to see that Jim is not evil. They both decide to help Jim in fighting the gruesome, in secret. They decide to sacrifice their flour sack to defeat the gruesome, and they are successful. Steve takes Eli home and the two realize how much they have bonded over the course of the adventure, really starting to understand each other. They both agree to secretly help Jim and protect Arcadia from the supernatural evil, as well as figure out what Jim is hiding from them. Saturday Detention When Steve and Eli see the Trollhunters steal Señor Uhl's truck, they assume that they must be on some sort of secret mission, so they purposely get detention to investigate. The next day, they arrive in detention along with Jim, Claire, Toby, Mary, and Shannon. When Toby catches Eli eavesdropping on him and the other Trollhunters, he harshly throws a paper ball at him and says something mean to him. Steve throws the ball back at Toby in retaliation. When Mary asks Steve why he defended Eli, Steve tries to cover it up by hitting Eli. This is when the two realize that the Trollhunters aren't on business. When Señor Uhl leaves for the bathroom and never returns for a while, Jim convinces the kids to escape detention, to which everyone agrees. They start frolicking around the school and have fun together. Later in the gym, the kids discuss their reasons for detention and all the fun they are having. When Jim makes a wisecrack to Steve, he tries to convince everyone that there is more depth to him than just being a two-dimensional school bully, but no one (except Eli, of course) believes him. When Draal starts attacking the school, Steve disguises himself as the school mascot to investigate what is going and sees the battle occurring. Eli and Steve later receive a call for help from Jim, having them bring a series of umbrellas to help the trolls fleeing Heartstone Trollmarket shield themselves from the sun after Gunnar took over. Later, come nightfall, after the Trollhunters successfully teleport the remaining trolls, the Creepslayerz and the Trollhunters celebrate, before asking Jim for several thousand explanations. Eli and Steve officially become the newest allies of the Trollhunters. Trollhunters (Part Three) The Teacher's Get Spiked Sometime later, Lawrence and Steve's mother get married, which begins to make Steve feel more uncomfortable. As a result, Steve tells Lawrence to keep it a secret for the sake of their reputations. Lawrence still tries to emotionally connect with Steve, but it gets even more difficult than before. Lawrence joins Uhl and Janeth in the teacher's lounge to discuss their problems with the students. Unbeknownst to them, they accidentally drink the troll ashes that Strickler gave to Jim earlier and start to go crazy. During gym class, Lawrence begins verbally abusing Steve by breaking his promise and mocking his daddy issues, publicly humiliating him in front of the student body. Steve runs off in tears and begins taking his anger out on lockers, while Eli tries to console him. Steve then overhears Jim and Toby discussing the situation. Realizing that Jim is the cause of this, Steve is about to punch Jim in the face, but Jim stops him when he says that he'll call Strickler for help. Strickler informs the boys that they can restore the teachers back to normal by emotionally connecting with them before their altered states become permanent. After Toby makes the students evacuate the premises, the gang decides to split up. Jim takes Strickler (after the ash was force fed to him), Toby takes Uhl, Eli takes Janeth, and Steve (naturally) takes Lawrence. Steve goes to the gym to confront Lawrence. He tries to reason with him, but Lawrence starts trying to lasso Steve instead, resulting in a heated game of tug-of-war. Steve starts to express his daddy issues and also points out how much better of a parent Lawrence is than his real father. To seal the deal, Steve hugs Lawrence, which returns to him to normal, though both of them deny it. Jim, Steve, Toby, and Eli then meet each other in the school foyer, where Strickler offers Jim some commendations for his courage. Battle of the Bands At the end of the school year, Eli and Steve attend the Battle of the Bands, watching Aja and Krel performing on stage. When Claire arrives on stage, she tries to inform everyone of the Eternal Night, but nobody takes it seriously except for Eli, Steve, Aja, and Krel. Just then, Morgana arises from the center of the town and the Gumm-Gumms start attacking the town, ready to start their reign of terror. Eli and Steve use their Creepslayer weapons and teamwork to help fight off the Gumm-Gumms. Just when one of them is about attacking them, Nomura jumps in front of the Gumm-Gumm and defends them. Steve and Eli are awestruck by Nomura's beauty. When Morgana and Angor are defeated, Eli and Steve introduce the Trolls to Darci, Mary, and the school faculty. 3Below (Part One) Ninja-Kicking Angel When the class goes to the planetarium, Eli tells of Steve of what he saw on Aja and Krel's ship, but he doesn't trust his history and proclaims that maybe they were only "nerd cosplayers". Aja then pretends to have trouble lifting a moon rock to distract Steve while her brother convinces Eli that they aren't aliens. At night, he went to eat at the food-truck of Stuart. Because he was wearing a bike helmet (which was blocking his thoughts), Aja couldn't read him and confused him as the alien imposter. Krel then hits him, until he accidentally knocks the helmet off of Steve and Aja discovers that he is not an alien. Krel tries to explain to Steve that it was just a misunderstanding, but he was already provoked and he punches the king-in-waiting in the face, enough to give him a nosebleed. In that moment Aja stops him from punching him a second time and angrily tells him to back off before kicking him into his Vespa. Steve instantly develops a crush on Aja after that. Skelteg Infestation Later on at school, Steve asks Krel if his sister has a boyfriend, but Krel misunderstands his question and doesn't give him a straight answer, much to Steve's annoyance. Later on, he helps Aja, Krel, and Mary destroy the Skeltegs infesting their school with their music. Science Fair At the science fair, Steve doesn't have his science project ready, since he expected Eli to do it for him. He decides to throw together a crudely-made volcano out of a traffic cone. Dating Aja and Finds Her Serrator At school, Steve talks with Aja and asks her if she would like to go to a bonfire party. When Aja realized that he was asking her to go on a date, he awkwardly says that its a group thing and plays on his phone. Aja does the same while he tells her that he'll pick her up in the evening on his Vespa. They go to the bonfire, where they climb a tree and look at the stars. The two share a romantic moment where they get to know each other better and almost kiss, until Aja's human form starts wearing off. Steve finds Aja's Serrator and decides to return it. Learning the Truth As Steve and Aja are getting more and more attached to each other ever since their first date in "Party Crashers", they decided to have another date, in which Aja attempts telling her true identity to Steve. However they are soon intervened by Krel and the Zeron brotherhood's visits. Getting very scared on the Zeron's spaceship, he started to make stereotypical comments about aliens probing human's brains, much to Aja and Krel's displeasure. Just as Aja rushes out to save Steve, Steve looked very much scared and surprised when he sees her Akiridion form. When both of them crashed to the ground together alive, Steve calmed down and sees the true glowing beauty of Aja, accepting her for who she really is, immediately throwing his conspiracies of aliens aside, gaining much more trust and respect from each other and Krel in the process. The Eternal Night While Steve and Eli fight the Gumm-Gumms, they receive help from Aja and Krel. Steve thanks Aja for helping them and they share their first kiss (in Aja's human form). 3Below (Part Two) Helping Aja and Krel Summer School Dance Lessons Battle with Area 49-B Captured by Kubritz The Reign of Morando The World is in Danger... Again Steve, Toby, and AAARRRGGHH!!! walk through town, discussing their current situation, since their friends are currently gone. Just then, they meet Archie, a wizard's familiar cat with glasses. He informs them that the world is in great jeopardy again and takes them somewhere to fully explain. Steve, meanwhile, is dismayed and literally screams into the heavens that another apocalypse is underway. Wizards (Part One) TBA... Physical Appearance Steve has dark blonde hair, brown eyes, and wears a teal shirt with a yellow symbol on it and tan pants. After "Wherefore Art Thou, Trollhunter?", Steve lost a tooth after Jim broke it off when he punched him. For the majority of the first half of Part One, his Ss, Cs, and Zs had whistling sounds from the open gap. However, as of "Return of the Trollhunter", he got his tooth fixed and speaks fine again. Personality At first, Steve started out as a stereotypical jock bully and wanted to get back at Jim for knocking out his tooth and making him look like a fool. Steve also seems to be a spoiled sport, since he kept on gloating when he won for prom king (for no reason), and when he kept being mean to Jim and Eli after they won the events. When Steve found out about the paranormal activity going on in Arcadia, he has become a better person and since then, he and his new best buddy, Eli, have been devoted to protecting the city their own way, though he still sometimes goes back to being a jerk for the sake of his image. After Coach Lawrence becomes his new stepfather, things became uncomfortable as Steve tries to distance himself from him because of his past daddy issues. When Lawrence goes crazy from the Gravesand, Steve starts to emotionally connect with his new father and admits that Lawrence is a much better parent than his real father was, since he is caring and loyal, implying that his father was a cruel and abusive jerk. He also seems to have a liking for tough girls, as Aja angrily kicked him after he threatened her brother and he instantly fell in love with her. However, he does often feel bashful and nervous when he asks her on a date, but gradually begins to warm up. Even after he discovers that Aja is an alien, he was taken away by her beauty and accepts her for who she is, completely throwing aside how much he trash-talked about aliens before. Steve is also not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box since he doesn't really do his schoolwork and somewhat believes everything he is told. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Above-Average Physiology': Although Steve possesses no supernatural powers at all, he is still stronger and more durable than most of his classmates, able to be on par with Jim Lake and Krel Tarron for a short while. **'Strength': Steve was shown strong enough to lift a heavy moon rock with visible strain. However, he will be completely outmatched with warrior Akiridions like Aja and does not even bother fighting with Zeron Omega when she kidnapped him, so his strength is only capable of human levels. **'Durability': Steve has fallen from a tree, hit several branches, and got hit in the gronk-nuks (testicles) with a branch. That circumstance would easily knock someone out cold with several stitches, as well as broken bones and balls. He even survived a swift slap from the strong Gorbonian, Gwendolyn, and followed by a direct impact from a free-falling Aja while he is trying to get up, without even a bruise. In "The Big Sleep", he was shoved out of a moving truck and got back up to his feet with no sign of injuries. **'Agility': As a jock, Steve's agility is about as good as an average human's. **'Reflexes': Steve's reflexes were most notably shown in "Bad Coffee" when he evaded a feral-induced Lawrence's whip-snaps with a little ease. Abilities *'Amateur Combatant': Steve's fighting skills are more than an untrained person and even Eli, although his skills increase over time. He can fight enemies as weak as goblins or as strong as Omen Blanks. *'Resourcefulness': Steve has a preference for using simple resourceful weapons and tools like a baseball bat, sticks, and his own Spring Fling King Staff. In "Truth Be Told", he brought an aluminum foil hat (as it's believed it would protect the human brain from alien mind control), and Krel uses this to break his and Aja's more advanced cuffs off. *'Actor': Despite his former harsh nature, Steve is a natural actor. He was able to land a part as Jim's understudy (until he was briefly promoted as Romeo due to Jim's chronic tardiness). In "Luug's Day Out", he shows off more of his dramatic acting, which even blew Toby away and he even reconsidered recasting DJ Kleb. Weaknesses *'Mortality': As a human, Steve is highly vulnerable to injuries, sicknesses, old-age, and even death. *'Dimwittedness': Steve is not exactly the most intelligent student in school, so he often believes everything he's told or often makes a fool of himself sometimes. Equipment * Baseball Bat: Steve uses a baseball bat as one of his weapons. * Scepter: After winning Spring Fling King (which he never won fairly), he acquired the scepter to show off his popularity. He later loses it when he was found sleeping on a bench at night. He regains it when Aja found it in "Beetle Mania". * Creepslayer Uniform: With the uniform's custom black helmet, Steve becomes a bit more durable. * Vespa: Steve owns a Vespa as his mode of transportation. In "Adventures in Trollsitting" and "Bittersweet Sixteen", he was seen owning a red Vespa. However, he's later seen driving a blue one for the remainder of the franchise (this is likely due to Steve crashing his red one during "Bittersweet Sixteen" when he challenged Jim to a race, unaware that he was being attacked by a Stalkling). Relationships Eli Pepperjack "If it's creepy, then it's time for some Creepslaying." -Eli to Steve in "The Eternal Knight: Part 1"/"Last Night on Earth" Of all the relationships evolved throughout the course of the series, Steve's most evolved has to be his with Eli. Initially, Steve always made Eli's life a living hell and forced him to do things for him such as doing his math homework, putting money in Steve's bank account, and shoving him into a locker for no reason. Eventually, Steve discovered a goblin in his garage and went to Eli for help. Eli explained to him about the strange supernatural occurrences in Arcadia and that he has been studying how they must be connected to one person. They then decided to investigate the strange activities together and started to see each other eye-to-eye for the first time and become friends. This friendship develops to the point where they generally ask each other for advice first when they have a problem. However, Steve maintains a skeptic attitude towards Eli's conspiracy theories (until he shows truth-worthy evidence), especially when he tells him about aliens in Arcadia. Even after he finds out Eli was right about Aja and Krel being aliens, he begs his best friend not to expose them to Arcadia because he's dating Aja and knows that she nor Krel mean any harm to Arcadia, since they are exiled from their home planet. Unfortunately, Eli's overeagerness of exposing the supernatural lead to him taking pics of Aja and Krel in their true forms, completely ignoring Steve's (his own close friend's) pleas. After Eli learns that Steve has known about Aja and Krel being aliens before him, he was a little hurt that he never told him, but understood his reason. At the end of 3Below, Steve was happy yet sad that Eli decides to join Aja on Akiridion-5 for the summer. Jim Lake Jr. Since knocking Steve’s tooth out, Steve had spent a majority of Part One trying to get revenge on Jim, like stealing his part as Romeo for a school play and win Spring Fling King (which he won for no reason). After Jim entered the Darklands and the other Trollhunters told everyone he had a terminal illness, Steve knew it was a trick and decided to find out about what was going on. When Eli and Steve teamed up to investigate, they assumed that Jim was part of an evil supernatural plot, but eventually found out the truth. Since then, Steve has gained respect for Jim and gotten over his loss. It's unknown if Steve's aware of Jim's transformation and departure from Arcadia. Aja Tarron "My lumbering oaf..." -Aja to Steve before their first kiss in "Last Night on Earth" Aja is Steve's girlfriend. Steve fell in love with Aja the moment she kicked him after he threatened her brother, Krel. Steve often feels awkward when he's around Aja, mostly because he's too shy to admit that he has a crush on her, but tries to act cool when he sees her. In "D'aja Vu", he looks worried when everyone else takes note of Aja and Krel's Akiridion identities, and clearly wanted to help them, although he didn't know all that much about either of them at that time. While sitting in a tree with Aja, they share a tender moment as Steve points out what the stars as called, according to him. Just as the two were about to kiss, Aja's alien form begun to emerge and she quickly ran off to keep him from knowing her true form. When Steve kept making bigoted remarks about aliens, Aja became more than determined to keep him from knowing the truth. When Aja finally reveals her true form to Steve after they escaped the Zeron Brotherhood, he is taken away by her beauty and accepts her for whom she really is, much to Aja's delight. He makes a pinkie promise with her to keep their secret and commends Aja and her brother on how brave they are. During the Eternal Night War, Steve and Aja share their first kiss (with Aja in her human form) and says that he's the best boyfriend in the universe. Throughout Part Two of 3Below, their romantic relationship further intensifies to a level where Krel gets really uncomfortable with their romantic interactions (like how he rather wants to die than being tied up to stare at Steve and Aja expressing love to each other in "Ill Gotten Gains"), and that they constantly need physical contact of each other to comfort themselves. However, in "There's Something About Gwen (of Gorbon)", the two had a brief quarrel when Steve discusses that during all of their recent "dates", Aja has been more focused on completing her missions rather than wanting to spend more time with him alone like she promised many times, much to his frustration and impatience. He was even lead to believe that she has been treating him more like a sidekick than a boyfriend lately. Luckily, they quickly make amends after Gwendolyn begins attacking Stuart and they both help subdue the meat-eating Gorbonian. In the end, they go on an actual date together alone, apologizing for their behaviors and taking each other for granted. When Aja offers Steve a chance to join her on Akiridion-5 as its first Earth ambassador, Steve respectfully rejects because he wants to stay and reconnect with his family, but they both promise to keep a long-distance relationship and visit each other often. Krel Tarron At first, Krel (unintentionally) provoked Steve to beat him up after he slapped him and mistakenly accused him of being an alien in disguise. However, after he develops a crush on Aja, who is his sister, he tolerates him mutually and often asks him how his sister's doing or if she's dating anybody. After he learns that Krel is an alien, they appear to have grown a decent relationship. Krel even decides to stay on Earth to hang out with Steve, Toby, and other friends he's made there. Coach Lawrence Coach Lawrence is Steve's stepfather. He has been dating Steve's mom for months until they eventually married, much to Steve's discomfort and dismay. The coach tries to be a be a good father figure for Steve, who pushes him away, due to his bad history with his real father. In "Bad Coffee", when Lawrence gets spiked with Gravesand, Steve begins to open up and admits that Lawrence is not his father, but his friend. They finally hug it out (but then they awkwardly released each other). They are presumed to have a better relationship. In Part Two of 3Below, Coach and Steve appear to have grown closer, and Coach was even proud of Steve when he learns that he's a Creepslayer. He also showed proudness when he saw Aja (As his star athlete) tightly hugging Steve for saving her and her brother's lives, though at the displeasure of Steve and exposing everything about his relationship with Coach to Aja. Steve was also proud of Coach when he confronted to Kubritz to ask her to back off with all the lies and the confounded accusations of Aja and Krel, gaining respect from Steve and Aja. Quotes Main article: Steve Palchuk/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia *The symbol on his shirt looks almost like the symbol on Toothless' tail fin in How to Train Your Dragon 2. *Steve shares the same first name as his voice actor, Steven Yeun. *In the books, Steve was a Changeling, and his last name was "Warner." **In fact, according to The Art of Trollhunters, the original concept was that Steve was still supposed to be a Changeling like his book counterpart. Draal's appearance was based on his original troll form. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Children Category:Allies Category:Alive Category:Heroes